<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Early Mornings by Krayt_spitter21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540128">Early Mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayt_spitter21/pseuds/Krayt_spitter21'>Krayt_spitter21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I'll sleep when I'm dead, Karyn and Eli are concerned, Thrawn be like, when you're running on caffeine and spite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayt_spitter21/pseuds/Krayt_spitter21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't you just die a little inside when your alarm goes off? Thrawn certainly does. Let's just say sleep depravation and being able to speak multiple languages don't mix very well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karyn Faro &amp; Eli Vanto, Karyn Faro &amp; Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo &amp; Eli Vanto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Early Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just something I thought of when I was drinking coffee at like 3 in the morning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 0530 hours on the <em>Chimaera</em> and the chrono on his side table was there to alert him to that fact. He had fallen asleep only three hours prior after a long night reading and writing reports on Rebel clashes within the system they were currently patrolling in. With a defeated sigh, he silenced the alarm and sat up in bed. Rubbing a hand over his face, Thrawn got up and headed to the fresher. At 0600, he was showered, shaved, and dressed, white uniform pressed to perfection for the coming day. Looking in the mirror, he sighed at the bags under his eyes. He just knew Eli was going to yell at him again about proper self care later. Oh well. He pinned the Grand Admiral rank bars to his chest and left his quarters. Another day, another campaign. </p>
<p>With a yawn, Grand Admiral Thrawn headed to the bridge. Remembering it was his turn to get the morning caf, he stopped by the officers lounge to get his, Faro and Eli’s orders. They had established this little ritual long ago, when Thrawn and Eli had first been assigned to the <em>Chimaera</em>, and it was amusing to see that their orders hadn’t changed in all this time. The serving droid already had the cups in hand. There was insight about their caf addiction somewhere in there, he was sure, but Thrawn was honestly too tired to think any further on it. Maybe later, when his eyelids were less droopy from sleep.</p>
<p>“Enjoy your caf, Grand Admiral.” The droid said in a heavily modulated voice.</p>
<p>“Vah cssi.” Thrawn replied gruffly. A few officers who were in the lounge gave curious stares, but he paid them no mind. It was a common mistake after all, and he was not in the mood to explain himself.</p>
<p>When he stepped onto the bridge, no less than 4 lieutenants were waiting with what were probably dozens of reports on their data chips. Inwardly, he sighed. <em>‘Be ch'a Batahn Ch'abcesit ' etah ber, ' Ch'itcuto eo csit'uscah ' etah ber. Na, Ch'ah cart nah navuct'acan't, bin'vi cssah ch'otcah b.</em> Thanking every deity he knew of that no one on the <em>Chimaera</em> could read minds, he brushed them all away with a wave of his hand. Aloud, he said,</p>
<p>“Nah ch'an'ciuh Ch'ah viz ch'eo vikam, tao'can'in't.” He walked over to Faro and gave her the iced latte she always had in the mornings. “Bun ch'ican, Vucubur. G'esbun.” Handing Eli his regular black with two sugars, he sat down in his command chair.</p>
<p>“Besavceti, can'let'ehn rcicori.” Thrawn closed his eyes and took a moment to breathe in the smell of his triple shot Chandrilan hot cappuccino. There were few things that truly surprised him in the lesser galaxy, and he had to admit, their perfection of caf was one of them.</p>
<p>“Besavceti, rcicori vizan csah, rah vah csarcican't. Csea csit'uscah cart ran'cuzo ch'acan'b sir ch'ah.” Oh gods, he didn’t want to even think about those reports. He had nearly fallen asleep reading them last night. He didn’t mean to, it’s just that they were so boring. Day in and day out it was more of the same; rebels are attacking the shipyards, rebels are taking control of the system, <em>the Emperor is building a massive super weapon that threatens the entire galaxy and quite possibly the universe.</em> It would all be very entertaining, no doubt, if Krayt Spit like this wasn't happening Every. Single. Day.</p>
<p>“Uh, Sir?”</p>
<p>It seemed that no matter which military he was serving under, he just couldn’t catch a break. Taking a drink from his cup, Thrawn opened his eyes.</p>
<p>“Mar, G'esbun Vanto?” As he looked at Eli, he had the sudden feeling that everyone on the bridge had their eyes on them. Sure enough, all heads were turned to them as he looked around.</p>
<p>“G'esbun, veo cart sea rcati mah nen? Vim veit vizah nah ea bun ch'ah to can'let'ehn ch'aah rcicori csei s ch'ican?” Eli opened his mouth to say something, but backed out at the last second. He seemed to think for a second, before making up his mind. He opened his mouth again and Thrawn was surprised to hear Minnisiat instead of Basic.</p>
<p>“Xêasêinie, hr'ae sou hoxêmue tl'uniti Dueeuêe.” In reality, the words took less than a second for him to process, but in his mind, the world had suddenly ground to a halt. The triple shot of caffeine kicked in and his glowing red eyes widened more than they ever had in his entire life. He felt his face warm in embarrassment. After what felt like an eternity to everyone on the bridge, Thrawn finally spoke in Basic.</p>
<p>“Commodore?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Admiral?” Faro said tentatively. </p>
<p>“I will be in my quarters for the next few hours should you need me. I wish not to be disturbed. You have the bridge until I return.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Sir.” She stiffly said.</p>
<p>He stood up slowly and walked to the doors, caf forgotten on the command chair. A lieutenant opened his mouth and stepped forward with a report in his hands, but was immediately silenced when Thrawn raised a hand to him.</p>
<p>“No. Just, no.” He walked through the doors and they closed with a hiss behind him. No one moved from where they were, too confused about what just happened. Eli and Faro looked at each other, both at a loss for words. Eventually, Faro was the first to break free of the silence that gripped the bridge.</p>
<p>“It’s too early for this shit.” And she took a long drink from her iced latte as everyone promptly went back to work as if nothing had happened.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Back in his quarters, Thrawn only took his boots and rank bars off before throwing his sleep deprived self back in bed and falling asleep before he even hit the pillow.</p>
<p>….</p>
<p>Here’s what Thrawn and Eli were saying if y’all want to know. I used http://starwars.myrpg.org/coruscant_translator.php to translate to Cheunh and Minnisiat and I highly recommend using it for fics. I used Minnisiat instead of Sy Bisti because they didn’t have that language. :p</p>
<p>You too.</p>
<p>'Be a Grand Admiral' they said, 'Hardly any reports' they said. Well, I'm not incompetent, thank you very much.</p>
<p>Not before I’ve had my caf, lieutenants.</p>
<p>Good morning, Commodore. Commander.</p>
<p>Helm, ship status.</p>
<p>Helm, status report, if you would. Those reports are still waiting for me.</p>
<p>Yes, Commander Vanto?</p>
<p>Commander, why is everyone staring at us? And why hasn’t anyone given me the ship’s status this morning?</p>
<p>Sir, you're not speaking Basic.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>